


Precious beauty

by princessvicky01



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Cullen x Illyria - fan fic - NSFW - embarrassement, romance, fluff and smutHow the most embarrassing conversation ever turns into something much more appealing…Written for @sayurinitta  staring her OC Illyria and inspired by her amazing head canon!Not my OC so I stick to Cullen's POV





	

“What’s wrong?” asks Cullen, placing one hand gently on Illyria’s arm. Worry is etched in her features and she’s far quieter than usual. Something about the way she sets her gaze into the distance speaks volumes.

He wants to help, but he hesitates, he has no desire to pry. He’d been looking forward to seeing her all day, he even had gift all lined up to make her smile, but now his heart sinks slightly at the sight of her distress. When she turns to lean her forearms on the battlement wall he follows suit. Waiting in patience silence for her.

“It’s just that…” trailing off she darts her eyes to him then away. “I –“ she cuts herself off and huffs a small sigh.

Now he’s really starting to worry. Tenderly he gives her arm a squeeze. “Whatever it is,” he offers sincerely. “You can tell me.”

“I’m sorry,” she sighs again, her fingernails picking at rough stone and capturing her attention. “I’m not very good at this.”

Cullen gives the traces of a smirk. He knows that feeling all too well. “If you don’t want to discuss it, I understand,” he said, presenting her with a way out. An escape. Maker only knew the number of times he’d needed one of those.

“No!” She gasps suddenly looking to him. “I mean, no, I do… want to discuss it.”

“Good,” he answers. “I care for you Illyria, and…I just want you to know, I’m here, if you need anything.”

“I know,” she said, her tight posture appearing to relax a little at his words. Although he still sensed anxiety seep from her.

“It’s silly really,” she smiles faintly. He wonders if this is an attempt to cover her nerves, as he notes how the tips of her ears have blushed rosy pink. “I heard some of the men talking…about us.”

Straightening, a frown sets in and he grumbles under his breath. The barracks and their bloody gossip. Their relationship had been ‘hot topic’ of the day for months now and it was growing increasingly irksome. “Dare I ask what exactly they said?”

Her blush intensifies, Maker’s breath, that can’t be a good sign, can it? He swallows hard and attempts to prepare himself.

“They were wondering about…how I handle your _sword_.”

Puzzled he frowns at her. “You’re a mage, why you need to handle my-“ he breaks off with sudden sickening realisation. “Maker’s breath! I’m so sorry Illyria…” Abashed he looks about, as if somehow the embarrassment would disappear if he diverted his gaze correctly. Of course, it didn’t and he can sense heat creeping up his neck, its warmth spreading over his cheeks.

“I…” he loses his words. What was he supposed to say? What could he say? This is, without a doubt, at the bottom of his list of things to discuss with her. Or in fact, with anyone. Ever. Rubbing his tense neck, he paces a few steps, not daring to look at her for fear the blush will intensify.

“I told you it was silly,” she said dismissively.

“No,” he steps back towards her reaching out his hand once more. “No, it’s not…it’s…crude and…“ he gives a frustrated growl. “I’m sorry, they should know better than to discuss such… things.” Instantly he has some likely suspects in mind and is already plotting out the worst rota duties for them.

“It got me thinking,” she continues. “Worrying I suppose…I’ve never been with a human before and well…” she drops her pale eyes.

Dumbfounded Cullen takes a few moments to register the almighty awkwardness of the conversation. Part of him, a weak part, tells him to run, to make an excuse and leave. The idea is tempting as he feels sweat bead and dribble down his back. If it had been anyone else he might have, however this was clearly bothering Illyria, and ultimately that trumped everything.

Finally, he says the only thing he can. “Illyria…I’m sorry I don’t know what to say…I certainly do not want you to worry about, _that_ , or anything like that, I…” he collapses his forearms onto the wall. His heart is hammering so hard he can feel it resounding in his chest. Eventually he has to admit his own weakness in the matter. “Seems I’m not very good at this either.”

That makes her smile and he is drawn to the adorable pout of her lips. Blessed Andraste, she is beautiful. She leans to rest her head on his shoulder.

“It’s alright Cullen,” she replied gently.

Despite her kind words some primal part of him balked, telling him its not alright. He had thought of her in such ways, of course he had, he’d imagined her in all sorts of ways. The thing was, he wasn’t sure if she felt the same. If she was ready, if she even wanted him, his _‘sword’_ , he cringes at the mere thought of the reference. 

Pulse racing, he lets the crisp evening breeze cool his flushed skin, and can’t help but wonder, would she have mentioned this if she hadn’t thought of him in such a way?

Various internal voices shout at him, demanding action; one still insists he runs, while another tells him to comfort her, one suggests he express how he feels and yet another, entirely separate, but powerful voice commands that he _show_ her how he feels.

“I…didn’t know if you thought of me, in that way,” he finally admits closing his eyes with a heavy sigh while his stomach flips at uttering the words out loud.

“I do…”

Instantly the bubbling energy inside him erupts. Her words sent a rush searing through his veins. Twisting he looks at her, captured by her soft enticing grace. He pulls her into him with force to land a passionate kiss. There are no more thoughts, no more doubts or voices. Just her.

She kisses back, pressing up against him to angle his head and deepen the kiss. His hands slid down her petite frame, following her curves to reach and grasp her rear, lifting her off her feet. Illyria laughs into his kiss, but he doesn’t stop. Hunger has set it and he can’t deny what he’s felt for so long.

She wraps her legs around his waist, locking them in place, he carries her with ease. Once in the relative privacy of his office he kicks the door shut behind them. Mouths still locked together, growing breathless he sets her down on the desk, throwing his fur mantle to one side. It’s too bloody hot for that.

Suddenly she’s touching him. A wordless moan escapes him, as his eyes shut, the sensation of her hand running down his length shoots longing pleasure through every nerve.

Her hand wraps tight and he leans forward, pressing his forehead into hers to mumble her name in reverence. Then she starts working him, pumping hard and fast so unexpectedly he’s forced to grab the edge of the desk. Fingers clasping, he loses all resemblance of control for a few moments, breathing another groan against her.

Senses slowly returning, he peppers her with kisses, before tugging at the front of her breeches. They spill open allowing room for the palm of his hand to slid in and grind up against her. Her actions slow, and almost stop he slips a finger inside her. She purrs into his shoulder as he angles to press further into her. Slowly, deliberately, curling his finger.

She gives a pitched gasp at the gesture and he smirks to himself, revelling in the way her lips part in hushed moans as he explores her heated core. He growls mildly when her thumb traces across the tip of his cock before her fingers curl round it.

Cullen drives his fingers, deeper, faster, and pushes against her. Each movement he makes releases a heavenly sound from her, which seem to grow in volume and frequency. Heart pounding, he can barely contain himself and she isn’t even touching him! She too distracted for that. Suddenly she’s stammering something elven, then shuddering in bliss while he feels her body tremble around him.

Another knowing smirk spreads on his face as he deftly removes slick hands, planting a soft kiss on her flushed and parted lips. “Cullen…I…” she said, nuzzling her nose against the stubble of his chin, she smiled faintly then glances up at him, cheeks rosy and eyes alight.

His smirk widens as she slides her hands gracefully back down his front. Warm, soft lips, pepper his with affection as she drags her hand down his length. He stumbles further into her, upper lip curling as she strokes him. Her hands squeeze him down to the hilt and, he hisses in satisfaction. She pumps again. 

Pulsing and groaning he all but doubles over at the sensation. Hands clenched tight, pleasure surges through him, forcing his eyes shut as he groans loudly, unable to hold back and releases himself with a shudder. Collapsing against the desk he stammers an incoherent blessing as bliss floods every part of his being.

She gives the mildest, most wonderful chuckle he’s ever heard, as she runs her touch back up him. Softly panting, he smiles, resting his face against hers as he catches his breath. “Illyria, that was…” he trails off, his mind still soaked in ecstasy. “You are…” he breathes contently.

“I know,” she murmurs kissing him again. He can feel her fingers, wrapping round curls that have fallen loose at the back of his neck, and he takes time to merely savour her. Her delicate scent, those gentle fingertips, her silky skin against his, finding more peace in that moment than he had in any before.

“Oh,” his head darts up suddenly as he remembers the reason he had wanted to see her this evening. “I wanted to give you something, a gift…I meant to give it to you earlier, but…” he trails off hands fumbling in his trouser pockets.

“You didn’t have to –“ Illyria’s words cut off as he pulls out a small stone, encrusted with gemstones the same light pastel colour of her eyes.

“It’s not much,” he admits, feeling slightly ashamed, handing it to her. “But it came in with a metal requisition from the Storm Coast, when I saw it… I just thought of you…” He pauses to watch her twist and turn the rock in the dim candle light as if it was something of precious beauty. When the truth was; she was the only such thing.

“I love it…Cullen, thank you, it’s…”

He smiles lightly at the wonder her eyes, leaning back in for a kiss, he replies softly. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
